geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Person of His Dreams: Episode 1
NOTE: This series is actually a feelspasta series, but I'm putting them here because why not? I think this site would be a better way to see what kind of stories I could create on this wiki. Anyways, let's get started. Before I tell you about the episode itself, I'll tell you that I actually do know the history of how this cartoon came to be. Do you know about that there was a show titled Smart Moves from 1968 to 1973 that had a character named Bob Venfris, who used the word, "gay" as happy? Heck, I bet you didn't know he was acted out by David Henry! Well, if you do, then I bet it can be rather hilarious to hear later on, but let me tell you something that'll make it very heartwarming. See, when David Henry was about in his 60s in 1991, he would eventually get a grandson from Ed Henry, & Sarah Criness(which meant that the Criness family had combined with the Henry family). That grandson was Harry Henry, someone who would later go on, & do something amazing. What was that AMAZING thing you might ask? Well... let me tell you. It was March of 1997, & at that time, there was a contest in Oklahoma about children having an idea for a new cartoon series. They had up until April 12th of 1997 to do it. Once Harry saw that it was happening, he thought it would be time to truly do what he wanted to do. He got some of his friends around to make a paper made pitch pilot to show for this contest. This was to be the pilot of a show named, Person of His Dreams. The show was about a boy named Jack, who was starting first grade at Millennium Star Elementary School. There, he goes to Ms.Urbett's class, & that is where he meets Danny, a boy with a green jacket with black stripes on it. Once Jack sees Dan for the first time, he ultimately starts to feel like he had found his true love. The show then starts centering about him thinking how he would be able to get him to know his true feelings. It took them about a week to finish that pilot, & this on April 12th, they went off there to show what they had created. His idea for a cartoon was sadly mostly rejected by the judges, saying it was extremely taboo, & that it wouldn't work for television, let alone.children's television. That didn't mean that everyone rejected it. That's where Mindhouse Entertainment came in. Mindhouse was looking forward to making a new cartoon, & wen they saw what Harry had created, they immediately felt like this child might be a prodigy for the ages. They wanted him to show off the pilot to him, & Mindhouse Entertainment praised him for such a good concept that while considered taboo to many, this cartoon could hopefully change their opinion up. It was fully accepted to air on Zone TV, & the pilot was soon remade as the first episode of the series. The show itself was ultimately a mini-series with the entire story lasting for 13 episodes. This was a choice by the creator of the show himself as he thought doing that would be the best thing to do for it to get a good reputation amongst people. When it came to remaking the pilot, it wasn't made by Harry, & his friends, well mostly not by them. While Harry was still one of the writers, & one of his friends, Dave who was 6 at the time still provided the voice for Dan, most of the staff, & cast were changed. The two however still stayed the same by itself when it came to what happened in the episode, so it wasn't that much of an issue. Plus, Mindhouse fully wanted to give out the best results of what the show was all about, so there was no doubt that it would still be a good time even if the staff, & cast changed a lot. Anyways, let's get to the episode itself, shall we? The episode started off with the regular intro which included Jack walking along to the bus he rode on to get to school. The music was very calm, & relaxing, almost reminding me of the ending theme of Mega Turrican. Then the episode, appropriately titled, "The Beginning of a Wonderful Journey", starts with him going to class, looking for one that says, "Ms.Urbett's Class". About 15 seconds later, he finally finds the class near Ms.Grivera's. Once he went inside the classroom, he packed up his neon colored backpack, lunchbox with a grilled cheese sandwich, & some chocolate donuts along with his jacket that had a motorcycle on it, & "MotorForge: The Country's Best Motorcycles To Buy" above the motorcycle with the background being a desert with 3 cactuses, & a skull of a bull. That's where he meets Dan. Jack was absolutely shocked, yet... fell in love at the same time. He just saw him for the first time. "How could I just fall in love just by looking at someone? It feels strange, yet fascinating.", thought Jack, who fell flat on his face, then got up himself. Dan then looked back, & saw Jack. "Oh, hello there. Nice to meet you. I'm Dan, a boy who is willing to become your new best friend. What's your name?", Dan said to him. Jack replied with a nice face, but didn't know what to say. "Uhmmm... hi, I'm Jack. Nice to m-m-meet you t-t-then.". "I'll be sitting next to you because why not? I want to be the best of friends with you, & I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy.", Dan said to him all the while in a very kind smile, feeling passionate towards him. So Jack, & Dan decided to take the two middle front seats since they were two of the smallest of the students. They were all sitting in their desks, waiting for the teacher to come. They were all talking to each other about stuff they like to do. "Hey Dan, you know what I like to do? I like to go climbing on trees. That may be something crazy to you, but it was something that I would do if there were nothing else to do in that place. Boy, was I some weird kid.", Jack said. "Well, you surely sound like my type. I do that too sometimes. I like to go, & see what the top of the tree feels like. I could never get to the top though.", replied Dan. "I've been to the top of some trees before. One felt a little mushy, another felt like dust bowls hanging on a rope, there was one that felt like humongous piles of hair, & the weirdest of them all, one felt like a bunch of skeletons piled on top of one another. It's like there were skeletons looking at me, even if there weren't any skeletons in sight at all. That was one of the creepiest feels of my life, & I don't even want to feel that one again.", said Jack, telling him his experience with treetops. "Wow, mysterious. Does that mean ghosts do exist?", Dan replied, & asked Jack. "I think so, but I believe they are hidden in the ground.", Jack answered. Ms.Urbett then arrived, asking them how their summer was. The students all shouted out, "Good!", & class went on from there. Throughout the day, they were walked to various places they would go all throughout the school year, from the gym to the art room, to just about everywhere else that students can go to, except for the bathrooms, which they were just told about. "I swear, that music room looks as if it's going to be a nightmare.", Jack whispered to Dan once they went into the music room. "Oh come on Jack, it probably won't be that bad.", whispered Dan. Later on, once they were leaving the music room, Jack again whispered, "Hey, maybe it won't be as bad after all!". "Definitely", replied Dan. Then, the class walked back to class, ready for dismissal. As soon as Jack went back to his seat, he started to think, not out loud, but in his brain. Hmmm... how could I get him to know my true feelings for him? I just gotta let him know how I feel. Maybe tell him I love him? Wait, no, I don't think that would work. Maybe buy him Powstar Football '99? Wait, that's it! He eventually asked him if he had a Startech Playnation. Dan said yes to him, but also said that he didn't have a copy of Powstar Football '99. "Well, my dad promised that he would give me a copy of that game. If I have the chance to, I would also get one for you.", replied Jack. "Ooooh, I can't wait!", Dan said as soon as their bus got called. "All students that ride bus 38 come to the front. I repeat, all students that ride bus 38 come to the front.", was heard during the speakers around the school. They then went there to the bus, fully packed up with everything, & on the bus, they sat on the same seat next to each other. Jack soon rested his head on Dan, who then gave out a smile on his face, showing him how much of friends they became. "Wow, you live in the same neighborhood as me?", asked Jack. "Yup. That seems to be the case all right, & that's a good thing.", said Dan, feeling so eager for that to be truly the case. As they went home, Jack wondered where he could get 2 copies of Powstar Football '99 without paying about $20 of his dad's money. He then suddenly realized that he forgot about the $55 Dan had gave them at school in the gym. Sadly however, he then realised that he wasn't going with his dad to get the game as he arrived home with a copy of it, & just that one. While he was happy to own the game, he had a downer feeling inside him as he couldn't get a second copy for his friend. He then started to think of what he could do instead to let Dan know his true feelings. However though, I didn't know what that thought was as he then looked as if he had an idea, & then started sleeping which was when the episode ended as the credits roll by. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Cartoons Category:Extreme Wreck 2000 Category:Feelspasta